


Blood in the Cut

by depozyt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dirty Talk, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Is this a thing?, Junmyeon can't shut up, Knifeplay, M/M, Mentions of Bloodplay, Mild Praise Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Royalty kink, but nothing of sorts happens, did i say knives? bc there are knives here, it doesn't come up but just so you know, junmyeon's a prince and yixing's a poor noble, not as hardcore as you might think, the knifeplay is mild, they're both indecisive switches and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depozyt/pseuds/depozyt
Summary: “What I gather from this is that you find me attractive –”“–Yes, very, I thought that was obvious."“You find me attractive, and you think I look hot with a knife?”





	Blood in the Cut

**Author's Note:**

> if this feels like it lacks some context, it's because it does lmao. this was a scene in a fic i started writing back in july but have since abandoned. it is unbetaed and kind of random but idk, i had fun writing it. also, i haven't written smut in ages so i'm rusty, sorry about that heh. title is taken from a k.flay song. the age swap is inconsequential but i'm to lazy to edit it out.
> 
> TWs include: knives, knifeplay & mentions of blood!
> 
> also, don't be like these idiots, discuss your kinks with your partner(s) beforehand! not in the heat of the moment!
> 
> enjoy the filth!

Junmyeon drags him to his chamber, slamming the doors with such force, Yixing jumps at the sound.

“Sorry, I–, sorry,” he gasps, his eyes wide and expression concerned. “Are you alright?” he asks and the relief that washes over Yixing can’t be properly described.

He thought he had made a mistake, a disastrous miscalculation by trusting this man. But no, no, Junmyeon’s on his side. And he’ll always be, even faced with such a threat. He drops to his knees, focusing on breathing properly. Junmyeon ducks right after him, not letting him reach the floor, and awkwardly squeezing his arm. 

They wanted to sneak out of the castle, hang out in some pub for a while and then spend the night at Yixing’s. Well, that didn’t exactly work out? Yeah, that’s how Yixing would describe getting caught right at the gates, Junmyeon taking advantage of nighttime and pretending to be a guard who's just caught an intruder, only to then take out his butterfly knife, you know, for realism's sake, hold it up to Yixing's neck and say he's going to show him to the chief guard. 

“Fuuuck, you’re such a good actor,” Yixing says looking right at Junmyeon, and trying to straighten up. The other boy leads him to the bed, letting Yixing collapse onto the silky sheets. “I believed you! I fucking believed for a moment that you’d rat me out!” he laughs, the stress accumulated in his chest dissolving away. 

“I might have overdone it,” the prince states, jumping on the bed next to him.

“Overdone it? I was scared shitless!”

“Am I really that scary with a knife?”

“Everyone’s scary when they’re holding a fucking knife!” Yixing laughs. “But you were so badass too! ‘I’ll dispose of him’, I got goosebumps!” Junmyeon stays silent, avoiding Yixing’s gaze, looking extremely apologetic.

“No, no, for Old Goddess, don’t feel bad,” Yixing coos as he lightly rubs Junmyeon’s cheek with his thumb.

“But I scared you,” he says, his voice small and it breaks Yixing’s heart since it’s his fault that Junmyeon’s feeling so guilty.

“You saved me,” he kisses Junmyeon’s hand and intertwines their fingers. ”More importantly, you saved us_. _ I was careless, and if you weren’t thinking on your feet, we might have been in a big trouble by now.”

Junmyeon's silent, clearly contemplating what Yixing has said. Yixing waits for the prince to speak up, but with each passing second, it becomes apparent that it’s his role to do so. He rolls onto his side, his eyes focused on Junmyeon’s profile, the slope of his nose, the curve of his lips, and the way his blond hair forms a halo around him.

“You were so hot,” he admits. “In an intimidating way, I mean.”

“Stop trying to make me feel better.” Junmyeon slides his hands over his face, muffling the groan escaping his mouth.

“But you were!” Yixing protests. “When you held the knife up to my throat, part of me went ‘Oh, fuck’, but the other, let’s say it was very content.” He giggles, giving vent to some of the awkwardness.

It's unnatural for Yixing to voice his, very embarrassing, feelings like this, to being an open book. He's always just left things unsaid, let them suffocate him from the inside. With Junmyeon it's impossible to do so. The boy making it impossible not to open up.

“So what you’re saying,” Junmyeon begins, also rolling to his side. “Is that you were turned on by me, holding a knife up to your neck, threatening to harm you? This doesn’t make sense.”

Yixing dramatically sighs.

“Listen, listen to me Myeon, I’m very gay, and you’re very pretty. Does this part make sense?” Junmyeon nods his head fervently, his lips parted in a grin. “Ok, so this lizard brain of mine,” Yixing holds a finger up to his forehead, “Doesn’t understand the difference between ‘pretty man hot’ and ‘pretty man dangerous’. It confuses the two. You have to accept it, there’s no other way.” Junmyeon giggles at Yixing’s explanation.

“What I gather from this is that you find me attractive–”

“–Yes, very, I thought that was obvious,” Yixing cuts in, making Junmyeon playfully roll his eyes as well as blush.

“You find me attractive, and you think I look hot with a knife?”

“Yeah, pretty much. That’s what I’ve been saying all this time, Mr. Unbeliever.”

Junmyeon contemplates for a moment. The cogs in his head almost visibly turning. 

“Wanna try something?" he sits up and Yixing follows, nodding his head. He takes out the butterfly knife from the back pocket of his pants, and straddles Yixing, making him gasp. 

Junmyeon opens the knife, showing it to Yixing in its entirety. The two-colored handle, adorned with intricate silver swirls ending at the safety clip, shining slightly. The blade looks dull and not taken care of like no one has taken their time with a whetstone to give it its edge back after years of use. Yixing knows, in reality, it’s anything but that.

He feels like he did a few minutes ago, afraid, except there’s this warmth in his chest instead of panic. He trusts Junmyeon, he trusts him more than anyone else. Junmyeon cares about him, he would never purposely hurt him. 

This realization is so liberating. For the first time in a while, Yixing doesn’t have to be constantly on edge, he can just let go and enjoy, get lost in the sensation. Because in fairness, there’s something about this controlled unease that’s so easy to immerse yourself in. It’s fiction. It’s not a real threat. 

But it doesn’t mean that pretending it is won’t be fun. 

Yixing licks his lips in anticipation, mouth dry. Junmyeon laughs at him quietly, combing his hair with his hand and rubbing his thumb on Yixing’s cheek. 

“You look so beautiful, so ready for me, and I haven’t done anything yet.” He puts the knife away and brings Yixing closer, cupping his jaw and initiating a kiss.

They’ve kissed before, but it’s always been chaste or delicate like touching the soft inside of flower petals. This time, however, it’s more deliberate, direct and passionate, done with a clear purpose, which makes Yixing rumble deep in his throat as he runs his hands over Junmyeon’s sides.

Junmyeon doesn’t waste time, carefully unbuttoning Yixing’s shirt and mouthing at his collarbones, leaving little marks and bites. Yixing covers his mouth with his hand, trying to muffle any embarrassing noises he might make if Junmyeon keeps marking the crook of his neck. 

The prince stops abruptly, drawing a quiet, needy whine from Yixing, reaching for the knife, Junmyeon pins him down on the, oh sweet irony, king-size bed. 

“Don’t move,” he whispers.

Yixing doesn’t dare. His sight focused on the weapon, the way it gleams, reflecting the scattered light. He sees his distorted reflection in the blade, the surprisingly calm expression on his face reassuring him in a way. He doesn't look as scared as he actually is.

And then, Junmyeon, that sweet, innocent Junmyeon, rolls his hips teasingly as he puts the blunt side of the knife up to Yixing's neck.

Yixing's whole body tenses up, his focus limited to the smooth cold of the metal pressed against his skin, as his breathing slows down and his senses sharpen.

"Oh, now you're scared," Junmyeon laughs, his loving gaze piercing through Yixing's fear, bringing him back to reality. Junmyeon won't hurt him. "But baby, you look so pretty with the knife on your lovely neck." 

He starts drawing messy swirls on Yixing's chest, the tip only slightly grazing his skin, leaving fine white marks that fade promptly, without blossoming red. Yixing kind of wishes they would, he imagines the slight sting, the edge of the knife lightly tearing his skin. 

But Junmyeon won’t allow that. He knows exactly how delicate he has to be.

"I won't hurt you, I just want to play for a bit." He moves the blade upwards, scraping the delicate skin and poking Yixing's chin with the pointy end gently enough not to draw blood, making him raise his head. "So obedient," he praises, and the words go straight to Yixing's dick.

Junmyeon kisses under Yixing's ear, making use of better access and moving back the weapon. Yixing hooks his legs on Junmyeon’s waist, loving the friction it creates, and this time it’s him who rolls his hips slowly, making the young heir rut against him.

“Are you getting impatient, my prince?” 

Junmyeon chuckles. “I still can’t take you seriously when you call me that. It’s basically Sehun’s job to sarcastically use every honorific imaginable against me.” Yixing slides his hand down, cupping Junmyeon’s bulge, making him hitch his breath.

“I don’t think it’s considered in good taste to bring up other men while getting hot and bothered with someone else, my prince,” he smirks.

“And I don’t think it’s considered a good idea to make fun of someone who's holding a knife,” Junmyeon doesn’t miss a beat.

But instead of replying, Yixing rolls them over and takes the weapon away from Junmyeon's hand. He sets it aside and starts undressing the prince, slowly unbuttoning the silky shirt and kissing every inch of his now exposed chest. He unzips both his and Junmyeon's pants and throws them aside, not caring where they land.

Yixing stares at Junmyeon's quite visible erection, considering what to do next.

"You're having a moment?" the prince asks, amusement audible in his voice.

"Yes, don't bother me," he laughs and brings the knife up to the band of Junmyeon's briefs. "Can I cut up your underwear?" 

In response, Junmyeon makes a sound between a whine and a moan. "Please, please just touch me, I don't care how you get there," he begs and brings Yixing’s left hand to his chest. He can feel Junmyeon’s heartbeat, how quick it currently is and pride resonates deep inside of him. 

And so, Yixing does what he's told. He slowly cuts through the thick elastic and almost sheer material, exposing Junmyeon, whose cock springs towards his belly.

He mouths at the length, tasting the bitter taste of pre-come on his tongue and drawing a needy sound from the prince who reaches for Yixing's hair.

"Can I?" he almost whispers when Yixing sucks at the head. 

"Yeah– Yeah I think? I've never done this before?" Yixing admits. "I don't know what should I do."

"At all?"

"Almost." 

Junmyeon reshuffles them, again pinning Yixing down and gets the bottle of lube from under one of the big, fluffy pillows, Yixing is currently laying at.

"Naughty," Yixing says with audible relief. The farthest he got was giving Jongdae a sloppy blowjob after they both drank a bit too much mulled wine in the winter. He isn’t embarrassed about the whole thing only because a) he got Dae off, and b) he’s learned that his gag reflex gets less sensitive after a few drinks. Is it useful information? Maybe, depending on whether Junmyeon’s interested in testing it out or not. 

Junmyeon chuckles, making Yixing lose his train of thought. "No one checks under there or at least no one says anything," he shrugs, "I want to come with you," he says pouring the clear, sticky liquid on his hand and then warming it against his fingers. He gestures at Yixing to get rid of his remaining underwear, which he gladly does.

"Have you ever fingered yourself?" Yixing firmly shakes his head denying. Well, that's kind of a lie, but right now he feels embarrassed about those tries. And they’re better left discussed for another time, probably with a drink to blame your blush on. 

"Next time then." And maybe that's the problem, Yixing has never believed there would be the next time. He’s always strived to get his prize the fastest he can, no rainchecks, no setbacks. But with Junmyeon he believes there's gonna be a "next time", and a third, and fourth. He can’t imagine a reality where there won’t be. He hopes this will last.

But there's no time for him to ponder about the future of their relationship for a second more because Junmyeon touches his dick, and all braincells Yixing had left, which wasn't that many, to begin with, vanish. Junmyeon grabs his waist, keeping him in place, and he slowly strokes Yixing’s dick, covering it in lube, as the other boy's already fisting the sheets. 

Junmyeon leans to kiss him, much more messily than before, biting Yixing's bruised lower lip and occasionally clashing their teeth. Yixing thrusts into Junmyeon's fist, loving the easy slide the lube provides, and how the prince is holding him down. But there's also something humiliating in getting off like this, in almost using Junmyeon like an object.

He moans at the thought, slowing down his movement, to gather mental energy to speak actual words, instead of pleas and gaps. "I want to come with you, like you– like you said before. Please."

"Oh, look, who's begging now?" Junmyeon smirks and takes his hand away. "Will you call me by my pet name? The one you persist on using? Can you do that for me?" 

Yixing can't say no, he wants to do that for Junmyeon, there's nothing he wouldn't do for him right now. "Please, please my prince. I want to come with you." And at that Junmyeon brings Yixing’s hand down, wraps both of them around their dicks, creating a small tunnel. 

"You're so good for me," he praises, thrusting into their palms, sliding over Yixing's almost painful erection. "I'm sorry I interrupted you before, you probably wanted my cock in your mouth. But we can do that next time,” he rambles while chasing his pleasure, as Yixing in his last moments of coherency tries to accommodate, matching his shallow, quick thrusts with Junmyeon’s slow and deliberate ones. 

"I can fuck your mouth if you want to, or just let you have your way with me," Yixing wishes he had the brains to remember all those dirty promises to bring them up later, but the only thing he can do is moan at the images flooding his head. He imagines the ache in his knees and jaw as Junmyeon's cock slides past his lips while he's kneeling on the cold floor, the idea making him shudder.

He's never thought Junmyeon would be this talkative in bed, and he's visualized this moment so many times it's embarrassing. Ever since their first kiss during the Ball, and then the second, the third, the fourth, during their little dates, Yixing has come with Junmyeon on his mind.

"Kiss me," he interrupts Junmyeon's constant string of praises, bringing his free hand to fist his soft blond hair. "Kiss me again, my prince."

And as soon as Junmyeon does, Yixing feels a familiar warmth spreading through his body, and he comes all over his stomach, tasting Junmyeon's name on his tongue. He shudders in overstimulation when Junmyeon still keeps thrusting, the rhythm completely gone, chasing his release. 

But he soon follows, his boneless body dropping next to Yixing, still muttering praises in his direction.

"Thank you for trusting me," he says after he cleans them up with a wet, warm towel. 

"How could I not?" asks Yixing, his eyes half-closed and his face burrowed into the fluffy pillows. "You're the most trustworthy person I know." This, in turn, pulls the biggest grin from Junmyeon. 

"Do you want to be gross and sappy and cuddle with me?" asks the prince after already pulling him into a hug. "We can take a bath later." And to that Yixing can't say no. 

He dozes off right after, Junmyeon's head on his chest and a thin blanket draped over them. The sound of running water awakens him no longer than 30 minutes later. 

**Author's Note:**

> come bother me on [twt](https://twitter.com/b0rowka/)  
comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! and thanks for reading this far!


End file.
